


The Guests Can Wait

by ActualDorianPavus



Series: Can't Hold Back [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualDorianPavus/pseuds/ActualDorianPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki had been ignoring him all day. So many people had requested him, and he understood that, as the king of the Host Club, he had a duty to all of them, but that didn't mean that he should completely bypass his boyfriend without a word.</p>
<p>Not only was it unforgivably rude, but Kyoya was feeling a bit hot under the collar this afternoon. He needed relief, and his own fingers, nimble as they were, just wouldn't be enough today. So, he was hoping that Tamaki could... Ahem, 'assist' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guests Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I knew this was coming.
> 
> Enjoy the poorly written TamaKyo smut!
> 
> Also, side note: They're supposed to be in a room adjacent from the music room. Maybe the room the hosts use to change sometimes, idk.

Tamaki had been ignoring him all day. So many people had requested him, and he understood that, as the king of the Host Club, he had a duty to all of them, but that didn't mean that he should completely bypass his boyfriend without a word.

Not only was it unforgivably rude, but Kyoya was feeling a bit hot under the collar this afternoon. He needed relief, and his own fingers, nimble as they were, just wouldn't be enough today. So, he was hoping that Tamaki could... Ahem, _'assist'_ him.

"K-Kyoya... We have guests just outside..." Came Tamaki's usually so composed voice. But it wasn't now. Kyoya could hear it tremble with an unspoken desire.

"I realize that," He replied cooly, relaxed and calm as ever. "But they can wait just a few moments. I have been quietly restraining myself all afternoon, hoping you would come to my aid. Sadly, this has not been the case. So, as a result, I was forced to take matters into my own hands." Kyoya's thigh slid between Tamaki's legs and a small, familiar smirk played at his lips, "Of course, you don't really seem to mind."

Kyoya's fingers closed around Tamaki's darkly colored tie and brought him closer, faces only inches apart. "I think it's about time the King knelt before me, hm?"

"Kyo- Ah..." A small whine of pleasure fell from Tamaki's lips as soon as the raven-haired young man's leg pressed between his thighs.

"I just might fuck you. If you're lucky enough, Tamaki."

Hearing such filthy words coming from Kyoya, Tamaki could hardly stand it, his hands grasped tightly at the other boy's shoulders and he let out a moan.

Kyoya clicked his tongue disapprovingly and lifted his hand from the blonde's tie, letting the fabric slip between his fingers and fall against the now mussed white shirt and violet jacket. His hand rested over Tamaki's mouth, "Hush. Can't have you disturbing those outside, hm? After all, you shouldn't be caught like this. A King should not be seen in such a submissive state. Though, it is a quite beautiful sight."

Tamaki whimpered again, and Kyoya sighed, "Still a bit too loud. I suppose I'll just need to fill your mouth to keep you quiet, hm?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, just a bit. Upon first glance, he appeared shocked, but if one looked closely, as Kyoya always did, you could se the flicker of excitement dance behind his violet eyes.

A light chuckle from Kyoya just before he said, "On your knees, Tamaki, and open wide."

He didn't need to be told twice. Tamaki's legs were about to give out from beneath him anyway. He got down in front of Kyoya, looking up at him with eager eyes.

The dark-haired boy, ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair, "How lovely you look from above..." 

Typically, Tamaki would have taken the praise with gusto, going on about how beautiful he was, but now he accepted it silently. It wasn't unusal, given the circumstances, and Kyoya certainly wasn't complaining. 

"You can get it out yourself, Tamaki, you're intelligent enough to do that much, I assume," Kyoya said.

He received a small glare in return, but also eager hands, one going straight for the top button of his trousers, and the other touching the prominent outline of his erection.

Kyoya didn't make much noise, he never did, but Tamaki knew from the way his hand moved through his thick, blonde hair, he was starting off well.

The zipper came down and the bespectacled boy's uniform pants slid easily down his long legs. Tamaki was a bit surprised by the lack of underwear.

"I thought it would move things along faster," Kyoya stated, knowing the question on the edge of Tamaki's lips.

"Oh..." Tamaki replied softly. He didn't say much else. He didn't want to. His focus, as of this moment, was Kyoya. Leaning forward, he let his tongue slide down the length of Kyoya's cock. He heard the smallest sound in response. The fingers in his hair had stopped moving and tightened minutely. It was all he needed to keep going.

His tongue worked over him slowly, taking in every gentle sound Kyoya made in return. He glanced up at him every now and then. His head was turned to the side and angled downward, just a bit, a curtain of dark hair partially concealing his pale face. Lips had parted just slightly, as to release all the soft, gorgeous sounds Tamaki loved.

Never taking his eyes off of his lover, Tamaki let his lips part and he took the head into his mouth, sucking softly.

Kyoya's eyes shot wide open, clearly taken by surprise. It'd been a while since they'd done something like this. Perhaps he'd forgotten how good it felt. He looked down at Tamaki, and upon seeing the blonde's violet eyes upon him, allowed the faintest hint of blush to come to his cheeks. He swallowed, wanting to say something clever, but nothing came to mind. For once, Kyoya Ootori had no words.

The bright glint in Tamaki's eyes definitely showed just how pleased he was. Then he allowed his eyes to close, focusing entirely on pleasure. Kyoya's, specifically. He had begun to rub himself through his trousers, but that was no more than an absentminded stroke. He was focusing wholly on Kyoya.

Each movement of his head brought his mouth further and further down the length of Kyoya's hard cock, and he adored sounds he received in return. He could feel precome leaking onto his tongue and he moaned at the taste, vibrations spilling chills up his lover's spine.

The blonde eventually worked up the courage to go deeper. Literally. He had been afraid to try, but he wanted to hear Kyoya. The small noises, gorgeous as they were, simply weren't enough. He forced himself to relax, using a trick he had learned by squeezing his thumb tightly against his palm. Supposedly that briefly got rid of the gag reflex.

It definitely worked, he had the proof right in front of his eyes as he took Kyoya all the way down, hitting the back of his throat, and even moving a little further. 

"T-Tamaki..."

His name. God, that's just what he wanted to hear. It was louder, too. Not just the faint whispers he had heard before, but Kyoya had actually moaned it and it sounded beautiful.

"Tamaki... I- I'm going to... Ah..." Kyoya's eyes were shut tightly, and he was waiting for Tamaki to pull off of him, but instead he leaned in once more, making eager sounds in response to the other's breathless statement.

"Mm... Nngh, Tamaki...!"

Kyoya came with a shout of his name, seeming to forget all about their guests in the room just outside, his fingers tightening in Tamaki's hair. He, in turn, swallowed everything he had to offer, some spilling out from the corner of his mouth.

Kyoya watched Tamaki swallow with a faint blush. That was new. "Tamaki... I didn't realize you enjoyed that sort of thing."

Tamaki eventually let Kyoya slip from between his lips, and smiled softly, using his thumb to wipe away the come that had dripped down his chin. He sucked it off slowly, causing Kyoya to bite his lip. "I didn't want to make a mess."

He tried to put him in a submissive position and look what he was doing. Damn him and his sinful mouth. He grasped Tamaki by the shoulder and lifted him.

Kyoya turned him around and pinned him to the wall. He bit lightly at the crook of Tamaki's neck, causing the blonde to let out a low moan, "Don't get too cocky, Tamaki."

"Wouldn't dream of it... Ah!" Tamaki gasped as he felt Kyoya's hand slip downward, into his pants; rubbing a finger against his hole. "K-Kyoya..."

The dark-haired boy smiled as his opposite hand traveled down the front of his slacks to encircle his cock, "Hands against the wall, Tamaki. Can't have you losing your balance." The digit pressed into the blonde.

"Ah!" Tamaki cried out, soft as he could, but it clearly wasn't enough for the other. Removing his finger from him, he sighed, reaching up to his own neck, "Haven't you learned anything?"

Tamaki watched as the bespectacled young man undid his tie with one hand, nimble fingers moving the silken fabric from his neck easily. 

Tamaki was never quiet, no matter the circumstances, and now was no exception. However, the blonde didn't have much time to comment on how good he looked with an undone collar, since he immediately felt it being tied around his mouth.

Kyoya smiled as he fastened it tight, "Good. That should do for the moment."

Tamaki whined, muffled against the fabric, wanting Kyoya's hands back where they were before. He could hear the other chuckle as his trousers were pushed down and off his hips, followed by his boxers.

"So impatient. I'll have to teach you some manners," Kyoya purred softly into Tamaki's ear, his hand grasping his throbbing erection again and stroking him slowly. "But not right now. Not enough time..."

Tamaki wanted to beg and plead for more, the slow pace just wasn't enough, but he knew it would be pointless with the gag. He started rocking his hips forward, into Kyoya's fist.

He could practically hear the raven-haired young man smirking, "You're so eager, Tamaki... Such a filthy boy. You'd bend over for me right now if you could, wouldn't you?" He kept stroking him, picking up the pace just slightly, humming softly as he did.

Tamaki whimpered and kept up the motions, struggling not to collapse from pleasure against the wall in front of him. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge as those words met his ear, wrapped in a silken voice.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to pin you to this wall and pound into you until you bite so hard on my tie you rip it," Kyoya said, leaning in to suck at the crook of Tamaki's neck. "You wouldn't even care that anybody could come in and see you, you'd be so loud for me..."

Tamaki couldn't take it anymore. He let out a muffled cry that sounded vaguely like Kyoya's name as he came into his hand.

He panted softly, and he felt the tie being removed from his mouth. He moved his jaw around slowly, making sure it didn't feel sore. Then Tamaki was turned around. He didn't fight it, slumping easily back against the wall as he heard Kyoya say, "Let me clean you up."

Before he knew what was happening, Kyoya was on his knees in front of him, licking long stripes up the sides of his oversensitive length, catching his come on his tongue as he went. Soon it was all cleaned off, but he sucked gently at the tip anyway, just to hear the blonde boy whine softly.

He eventually pulled off to lick his own fingers clean, purposely putting on a show of sucking each digit into his mouth, since he knew Tamaki was staring at him.

"Kyoya..." He whined softly, and the other boy chuckled.

He stood up once more, buttoning Tamaki's trousers, and fixing his own as well. Kyoya leaned in, kissing him deeply. His tongue worked it's way easily into Tamaki's mouth and he could tell that the bespectacled boy could taste himself on his tongue.

Kyoya eventually pulled away and smiled, keeping his forehead pressed to the other's, "I do look forward to teaching you how to behave later on."

Oh, Tamaki couldn't wait for that.


End file.
